bigtimerushfandomcom-20200222-history
Big Time Reality
Big Time Reality is the 15th episode of season two of Big Time Rush ''and the 35th episode overall. The episode premiered on March 26, 2011. Plot Griffin orders a reality show about the guys' lives so that Big Time Rush get more famous and Griffin becoming 002jb.jpg 011bc.jpg 012ncx.jpg 073jhd.jpg 080mhc.jpg 083ad.jpg 085bj.jpg 124jv.jpg 135mvc.jpg 023bvc.jpg 154mv.jpg 163.jpg 168jn.jpg 183jvc.jpg 188.jpg 206.jpg 207.jpg 256.jpg 287.jpg 291gg.jpg 295cs.jpg 296.jpg 321bbb.jpg 325.jpg 336.jpg 363.jpg 368.jpg 373.jpg 374bn.jpg 377nnmv.jpg 378mb.jpg 409.jpg 410nvv.jpg 416.jpg 422dvs.jpg 430.jpg 444.jpg 448cs.jpg 450cscs.jpg 454cs.jpg 455csd.jpg 523cas.jpg 528dssa.jpg 539.jpg 555asa.jpg 563gea.jpg 591csd.jpg 594sa.jpg 612csds.jpg 615as.jpg 619.jpg 629.jpg 634mbv.jpg 676.jpg 700bnb.jpg 705mbc.jpg 721.jpg 727asc.jpg 737.jpg 738.jpg 748mb.jpg 750.jpg 756.jpg 760hh.jpg 769.jpg 783.jpg 793.jpg 801mn.jpg 807.jpg 810.jpg 813sdv.jpg 848dwe.jpg 861.jpg 864css.jpg 896.jpg 897.jpg even richer with records sales. From the beginning the boys (maybe not James) refused to be on the show because it was an invasion of their privacy, but because they were bound with contract they have no choice. At first they were doing everything normally but the reality producer soon become unsatisfied with the guys' real life because it was boring. He said that the real Big Time Rush is a disaster because James and Carlos like each other, Kendall doesn't like being embarrased, Logan's relationship is boring, and Kelly and Gustavo froze in front of the camera so they just smiled and did nothing else. So to make the reality show more interesting, the producer installed 100 more cameras in Palm Woods, manipulate the shoots, and cast a new actor to make the drama for the show. At the Palm Woods, Kendall got out of the pool and his pants fell down. At first he didn't really mind because no one was looking, and there was no camera crew near him, but then he realize the small camera in the wall taping his butt. So he tried to get the producer to erase it. But the producer refused so Kendall tried everything to "get his butt back". In their apartment, the producer hired an actor to talk about a bunch of lies about the boys to make the reality show more interesting with tension and drama. James and Carlos saw this and didn't like what the actor (called TJ) said about them so to make the producer happy and give the reality show "tension" they started fighting each other. Mrs. Knight who also sign a contract to be involved with the reality show, tried breaking them apart, but didn't work. When on camera, she dressed up in floral dress and be the prefect mother, serving the boys healthy snacks and talking about peace. Katie said that Mrs. Knight agreed to be on the show to pay for Katie's college fund. Kendall tried to stay out off the cameras by using Katie as a human shield. Katie didn't sign the contract and therefore cannot be on the show (meaning that the cameras will stop rolling when she's in the screen). To put an end to the reality show, Kendall tried negotiating with Griffin, thinking that he hates the show. But instead he loves it and revealed the shocking ending for the show. It turns out that on the season finale audience will get the chance to vote to eliminate one member of BTR and pick their hot replacement. When the boys hear this they refuse to be on the show and say that Griffin can't kick one of them out of the band because they always stick together. To bribe the boys, Griffin makes them a deal to give the member that didn't get voted out a bonus of one million dollars. To stay interesting for the reality show, Carlos and James resort to non-stop fist fighting and Logan fakes a melodramatic romance with Camille, which mainly involves kissing each other for a very long time, plus some classic Camille slapping. To stop the reality show, the boys with help from Katie disassemble all the cameras and put cameras (secretly) in Griffin's office to make a new reality show starring him. The boys make a video of Griffin's embarrassing habits like firing people, dancing, kissing a large picture of himself hanging on a wall in his office, saying "I love you mommy" while sleeping, testing a bow and arrows on people, jumping on his office couch, doing gymnastics, singing to BTR, farting, playing with a toy car, and playing with toy animals. The video also has a clip of him doing karate punches when he gets out of the shower and his towel accidentally falls down revealing his bare butt. They threaten to upload the video online unless Griffin stops the reality show for Big Time Rush and deletes all the clips of the show. At the end, Griffin agrees to stop the reality show and fires the reality producer. The boys get their old life back without cameras... Or TJ. '''Guest Stars:' Challen Cates as Mrs. Knight and Erin Sanders as Camille and Bobby Lee as TJ Quote *Griffin: "Great news boys!" Logan: "News is never great when he says that." *Kendall: "I'm not crazy about doing reality show right now because technically I'm in my underwear!" *James: "I like singing. I like pie. That's about it." *Camille: "Thank goodness we're done with all the slapping and kissing." Logan: "Yeah. For me it's just really the slapping that bothered me." *Kendall: "And thank you for saving my butt." Katie: "Literally." Trivia *Kendall mentioned Green Day and Lady Gaga. *When the producer ask for more passion and betrayal from Logan and Camille, he said that they did that, reffering to Big Time Girlfriends. *Logan mentioned that he has sensitive ears. *James said that he loves singing and pie. *When the opening sequence for the reality show is seen, a Southwest Airlines plane is seen landing at Los Angeles International Airport (LAX) Running Gag *James and Carlos punching characters. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Griffin